The Gun Song
"The Gun Song" is the 86th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan and Mike try to name their son. Mike wants to name him after his deceased grandfather, Maynard. Lynette is arrested for child abuse of Kayla. Bree is being stalked by Orson, and when she meets with Reverend Green, the reverend tries to hit on her. Gabrielle is still helping the police trying to detain Ellie for dealing drugs. Katherine is visited by her ex-husband, Wayne, who wants to know why Dylan doesn’t have a childhood scar on her arm anymore. Plot Lynette The episode begins with Lynette making breakfast for her children. Child Protection Services appear at her house and tell her that a call has been made by Kayla to her therapist stating that Lynette has hit her several times. There is also a security video from the clothing store (in the episode Mother Said) that shows Lynette slapping a girl which is Kayla. Later on, Kayla burns herself with a curling iron and calls the police, saying that Lynette had burned her. Lynette is then put in jail for a couple of hours. Lynette told Tom to do something when Tom visits her. Back at home, Tom talks to Kayla about Lynette, in which Kayla says she wants Lynette to leave so she and Tom can stay, but Tom says that Lynette is going to stay and Kayla needs to leave. Thinking she can stay, she confesses that the curling iron accident was a lie, and so was everything else, but she won't stop lying if Lynette gets to stay. Tom then picks up the phone and asks Dr. Dolan if he heard everything Kayla had said, meaning he heard her saying she was lying. After hearing this, Kayla, with a nervous expression, realizes she has lost. Later, Lynette's charges are dropped and Kayla is later sent off to live with her maternal grandparents, while Kayla cries and pounds on the back window for forgiveness, Tom is so upset he doesn't accept the apology. Susan Susan and Mike cannot decide a name for their new baby boy, but they decided to name him Connor spontaneously. When Mike discovers his maternal grandfather died, he wants to name the boy after him. Susan is pleased until she finds out the name is Maynard. Gaby, Lynette, and Bree all tell Susan that the name is unfit, and that she should think about Maynard's future. Susan decides to change the name to Connor, and Mike finds out. After a talk about all the things that Grandfather Maynard had done, the couple settles on Maynard. Bree Orson has been following Bree around, and she decides to make it clear to him that she doesn't want him around. She meets up with Reverend Green from church, and they have a nice chat at the Scavo's Pizzeria. Orson appears, and Bree asks the Reverend to hold her hand to make it seem like they were together. Orson sees this and leaves. Later, the Reverend drives Bree home, and declares his love for her. Bree is shocked and rejects his advances. At church, the Reverend decides to declare revenge and give a sermon on sexual promiscuity. Orson finds out and confronts the Reverend, and the entire church hears the argument, thanks to the Reverend's microphone. Orson tries to beat up the Reverend, but Bree walks in and sees that Reverend Green has knocked Orson unconscious. Orson is then taken off to the hospital, and Bree begins to have second thoughts about him. Gabrielle An undercover police officer (disguised as a handyman) comes into Gaby and Carlos' house to bug Ellie's room and the rest of the rooms in the house to find out who her supplier is. While in Ellie's room while she is out, Gaby and the handyman are almost caught when Ellie re-appears to retrieve her wallet. Gaby kisses the handyman and Ellie appears in the room. She is shocked, and Gaby says that she and the handyman are having an affair as a cover-up. Later, Ellie tells Carlos and Gaby feels betrayed. However, Gaby explains what happened to Carlos and he believes her. Gaby and Ellie then have a talk, and Ellie reveals that her father caught her mother having an affair and walked out on the family. Ellie's mom apparently went crazy, and Ellie ended up on the streets selling drugs to make money. Gaby automatically feels sympathy and feels guilty for turning Ellie in. Even worse, Ellie's supplier shows up at the house, and the police arrest him. Gaby, who feels connected with Ellie, helps her escape by telling her to go through the back door. Katherine Wayne shows up at Katherine's house, demanding to know who Dylan is. He says that Dylan is not his daughter, so she must not be Katherine's either. He tries to pull a strand of hair from Katherine's head for DNA examination, but his actions were interrupted when Bob and Lee show up and need a caterer for their wedding ceremony. Katherine is delighted, and says that she and Bree will be ready for duty. Wayne leaves but promises to be back. Later, Katherine and Bree practice shooting guns at the shooting range. When Katherine comes home, Adam is there, and presses Katherine to reveal the truth to Dylan. Katherine shakes her head, and Adam suggests they move away. When Katherine again says no as Dylan insists to stay, Adam reveals that he wants to take Dylan to a vacation of anywhere she choses. Katherine replies, "Then we'd have to come back, and we'd be at square one again." Later, at Dylan's recital, Adam leaves to go to the parking lot during intermission. Wayne appears and asks Adam for help with his flat tire. Not knowing that he is Katherine's ex-husband, he agrees to help. Wayne later hits him with a four way wrench, leaving him unconscious as he was dragged off to Wayne's car. Wayne later wakes Adam up by throwing water in his face. Wayne tells him who he is and says that they are going to "have some fun". Trivia *When Bree and Reverend Green are in his car, he starts yelling at her in Korean. What he yells is: "Get out immediately, you filthy woman! Get out! Get out!" *In this episode, Wayne tells Katherine that he's never seen any of them in Dylan from the very first moment he met her. Yet, on his first meeting with Dylan, he was proud to discover that his daughter has his nose. *Even though Gabrielle had not told Ellie that the cops were there, she could have easily figured it out. They busted the dealer right in front of the window where she was standing and they made a lot of noise. Not to mention that the two of them were focused on the dealer and they didn't split in order to catch Ellie too. *Mike's grandfather from his father's side is named James, which is the real name of the actor who plays Mike. *When this episode aired back-to-back with "Free" as the 2-hour finale for season 4, guest star Billy Gardell (Roy Harding) is credited after Rick Otto (Det. Paul Bullock). However, when the episode was released on DVD, separated from its follower, Gardell was billed before Otto. A similar thing happened with the fifth season finale and with the seventh season finale. fr:4x16 pl:4.16 The Gun Song ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 16 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season finale